Saitama
|2='Saitama' introducing himself to Vaccine Man.}} |weight = 70 kg (154 lbs.) |location = Z-City Z-City Ghost Town Saitama's Apartment |abilities = Immeasurable Physical Prowess Supernatural Reflexes and Senses Invulnerability Indomitable Will |occupation = Hero Sensei |level = C-Class (National Superhero Registry Arc-Sea Monster Arc) B-Class (Alien Conquerors Arc-Manga/Anime Current) A-Class (Psychic Sisters Arc-Webcomic Current) |rank = 7 (Manga) 39 (Webcomic) |affiliation = Hero Association Saitama Group |partners = Genos (Disciple) |webcomic = Chapter 1 |manga = Chapter 1 |anime = Episode 1 |japanese = Makoto Furukawa |english = Max Mittelman}} Saitama (サイタマ, Saitama) is the main protagonist of One-Punch Man and the most powerful being to exist in the series. Saitama faces a self-imposed existential crisis, as he is now too powerful to gain any thrill from battle. Initially just a hero for fun, Saitama later registers to be a professional hero for the Hero Association and defends his home in Z-City from monsters, villains, and other threats. Under the Hero Association, he is assigned the hero name Caped Baldy (ハゲマント, Hagemanto; Viz: Bald Cape) and is currently ranked 7 in the B-Class. Appearance Saitama hero costume.jpg|Saitama's hero costume Saitama's true physique (anime).png|Saitama's physique Saitama with hair.png|Saitama, before losing his hair Saitama regular face.jpg|Saitama's regular face Saitama serious face.jpg|Saitama's serious face Saitama is an ordinary-looking bald man with a thin but well-built physique and is of average height and weight. He used to have a full head of short black hair but lost it due to the intensity of his hero training regimen. Saitama is usually deliberately drawn in a more simplistic style than the other characters, similar to the style of the original webcomic, with an elliptical head and simple facial features. When drawn in a more serious style, Saitama is revealed to have sharp facial features, fearsome eyes, and chiseled musculature. His posture changes as well, with a slack posture and sloping shoulders when lax, and a straightened posture and squared shoulders when serious. Clothing Saitama's hero costume consists of a yellow one-piece jumpsuit with a short zipper at the collar and a black belt with a round golden buckle at its center. He wears red gloves that go 3/4 up his forearms and red boots that nearly reach his knees. His costume is finished off with a white cape, which is fastened to his shoulders with round buttons. It appears to be incredibly durable, only ever being damaged by Boros Saitama owns several shirts and hoodies with various designs. This includes: *His Oppai (Boobies) Hoodie *His Mentsuyu (Noodle Soup) T-Shirt *His Onsen (Hot Bath) T-Shirt *His Ke (Hair) shirt *His Niku �� (Meat ��) Jacket *His Umeboshi (Pickled Dry Plum) T-Shirt *His Nezumi Sushi (Mouse Sushi) T-shirt Personality |2='Saitama' to Genos}}Saitama is an indifferent person. Even the mightiest foes pose no challenge to him, so he does not take his hero work seriously, goes through everything with little to no effort, and yearns for an opponent that can provide him with a challenge. The lack of worthy opponents has led him to suffer from a self-imposed existential crisis, and he claims that his ability to feel any and all emotions has dulled considerably. The combination of his attitude, unstoppable power, and "unimpressive" appearance often causes his battles to become anticlimactic. Saitama will usually allow his opponents to rant about their motives and power up into their strongest forms, before obliterating them with a single punch. Saitama has limited patience for long explanations, however, and will often interrupt the speaker. His ideal word count is 20 or less. A running gag about Saitama is his inability to remember people's faces and names, as seen when he forgot Speed-o'-Sound Sonic's name, or when he could not remember who Tanktop Tiger was. Because of this, he sometimes ends up pronouncing people's names incorrectly, much to their chagrin. A more recent version of this gag is when he forgot Flashy Flash's name when he asked Saitama to fix the sword he broke. Saitama is very humble, as he purposefully let the masses turn against him in order for the defeated heroes to be given credit for their efforts against the Deep Sea King, even claiming that they had weakened the monster before his arrival. He did the same for the police station, killing a monster while disguised as a police officer, despite potentially gaining much fame had he revealed who he actually was. He also did not mind that King took credit for all of his achievements. Despite his humility and modesty, he still retains some sense of pride, since he wants to beat up Garou after realizing that the latter didn't want to hunt him during his hero hunt, just because he is a low-ranking hero who is not worthy to be hunted. However, Saitama's desire to pummel Garou mostly comes from his desire for an exciting and challenging fight, not for his pride as a powerful hero. Another surprising thing about Saitama is that he is very tactful and insightful, being well able to discern situations and character traits from the people and environment around him fairly easily. He was able to pick up a number of hints to Sonic's persona upon their first meeting. When two tank top heroes jealously plotted to ruin him after the meteor event, he remarked that there were irate and self-serving hero types like them. He was even able to discern Fubuki's forced offer of submission or destruction just before his crackdown on how the hero world really works than how it is currently run. Saitama has been seen to show remorse to his enemies before, particularly ones who can give him a stimulating fight and don't just go down in one hit. One such example of this is Boros, with whom Saitama sympathized, due to suffering from similar circumstances. Though in the end, even Boros still couldn't draw out Saitama's full power. Garou is also one, as he recognized Garou did not want to become a monster but rather felt that was his spot. Saitama does not actually care if people insult him, and he usually ignores them and says that they need a hobby; the only insult that could get a reaction out of him is anything pertaining to his baldness. He has expressed distaste towards his officially assigned hero name, Caped Baldy. Thus, even after receiving it, he always refers to himself as Saitama. He also shows a measure of concern when it comes to bargains and deals, as seen when he fought Carnage Kabuto, where he was more shocked upon the realization that he was going to miss a bargain sale, rather than his opponent who had undergone a transformation and was beating him around. Despite his general indifference to most things, Saitama was genuinely shocked when he realized that no one actually knew of him despite his achievements, curious as to why he doesn't have any fans. This reaction demonstrates that while he isn't necessarily into hero work for fame, he certainly doesn't object to it. Another running joke is Saitama's jealousy of higher rankings, such as when he grew irritated when Genos listed off all of the comments made by fans about how amazing Genos is in their eyes. Saitama demonstrates impressive restraint with his power, considering that he is easily capable of splitting the sky or jumping from the moon to Earth. He manages to beat nearly all of his opponents with a single punch, though occasionally causes more devastation than necessary. While he has no problem killing monsters, Saitama has yet to be seen killing another human and only ever uses enough strength to knock them out. Becoming a hero has always been a dream of Saitama's. Before becoming one, he used to be frustrated about society like Hammerhead. Saitama has proven to be a good figure to other people, both heroes and villains alike. His influence made Genos quiet his revenge wishes and start training to become a good hero. He has also made insecure people like Fubuki and Glasses stand up to their challenges and become better heroes. Saitama also advises King to train and become strong for real, latter than being upset the latter stole credit from his battles. As Fubuki notes, he "attracts the strong", as many powerful heroes and villains have taken a liking to him, and some even look up to him as a role model to follow. Abilities and Powers }}Saitama is the titular One-Punch Man and the strongest character in the series. So far, no enemy has been able to injure him in any way, and almost no enemy has been able to survive a single earnest punch from him. A few enemies have survived punches from him, such as any human he has struck (whom he restrains himself against) and Boros, whom Saitama empathized with and held back against so as to give himself and Boros a satisfying and stimulating fight. Saitama's only power is that his body is far beyond human limits, allowing him to achieve astounding physical feats. His strength is so great that it vastly eclipses even artificial beings designed or bred specifically for superhuman combat, such as mechanical beings or the mutated warriors from the House of Evolution. Since no enemies have posed any real challenge to Saitama yet, the upper bound of his strength is likely even higher than it currently appears. While his power is only limited to heightened human traits - Saitama cannot fly or fire energy blasts - his superhuman abilities more than compensate for the lack of variety in his powers. The origin of Saitama's immense strength is mysterious and unclear. Although he tells everyone he got his incredible power through mere physical training, no one believes him at all. According to Saitama, after a year and a half of 100 daily push-ups, sit-ups, and squats, plus 10 km daily running, he had achieved some level of superhuman strength. This training was apparently so intense for Saitama that he at times felt he might die, and claims that it is what caused all of his hair to suddenly and eventually fall out. Genos believes that Saitama himself doesn't actually know or understand how he gained his power, and hopes to learn the secret by sparring with and observing him, while Dr. Genus believes that Saitama worked out with said training regimen so hard that he had removed his Limiter. It should be noted that Saitama would complete all parts of the training one after the other without breaks and was battling monsters that appeared during that time, which would have made completing the training more intense than it would normally be expected. dominates Saitama in an eating contest.]] Despite his unbelievable physical prowess, Saitama can be outperformed by people with skills in areas outside fighting, like when he was bested by Bang in a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors or defeated by King in video games, mostly in one-sided matches. Furthermore, he also seems to possess a normal human appetite, as he lost to Genos in a spicy noodle eating contest. Physical Abilities Overwhelming Strength: Saitama possesses seemingly limitless physical strength and is capable of effortlessly defeating powerful monsters and villains with a single, nonchalant punch (although this strength is not limited to punches). Saitama's punch is so powerful that many enemies simply explode when struck. He is also shown to be able to effortlessly destroy walls and buildings. An example of this casual, yet overwhelming offensive power occurs when Saitama launches himself from the top of a building, blasts right through a city-sized meteor with a punch, lands safely, and just calmly decides to go home. Another instance is when Sonic tries to slice Saitama's head in half with a steel sword, but Saitama stops the sword by catching it with his teeth, effortlessly shattering the blade with the power of his jaw. Also, in the intro, Saitama was seen jumping to and fro at high speeds in the vacuum of outer space with just sheer strength, despite the fact that one would require a solid object to move there at all. When launched from Earth to the moon by a strike from Boros, he used his jumping power to return to Earth in mere moments, causing a huge shock wave and immense tremors on the surface of the moon upon departure, as well as on Boros' ship upon landing. A "normal" punch from him is shown to be very fatal, even to someone as durable as Boros. A single "serious" punch from him is able to somehow counter Boros' destructive energy beam attack, and split the sky in half along the whole planet effortlessly, and even then, Boros, who was the fatally injured victim of said move, said that Saitama had plenty of strength to spare and that he did not even try to give it his best shot. Saitama has shown to be able to control the strength of his attacks but still tends to go overboard, occasionally causing mass destruction in the aftermath. Saitama is capable of destroying the Earth if he wanted to. :Enhanced Leap: Saitama's inability to fly is somewhat compensated by his immense leg strength, allowing him to leap tremendous heights and distances at high speeds. This can be seen when Saitama smashed his head through the ceiling of a gymnasium during the hero tryouts simply by jumping. He was also able to smash a building into its foundation just by leaping off from its roof. His greatest feat in this regard, however, was when he leaped from the surface of the moon and ended up back on Earth at a specified point, leaving a crater on the moon's surface in the process. He is also able to jump while still in the air, adjusting his angle of ascent or descent thanks to his amazing power. : Shock wave: As shown in his practice bout with Genos, Saitama can control and direct his power in the form of a massive shock wave that comes from his punches. He uses this to show Genos a glimpse of his true power, but stops it before actually punching Genos, with the shockwave from the attack completely annihilating the mountain behind him. Overwhelming Speed and Reflexes: Saitama was able to complete a 1500 meter dash in an instant during his hero tryouts. He has proven able to effortlessly keep up with Speed-o'-Sound Sonic, who can move at above hypersonic speeds. Even Genos' computerized targeting systems have difficulty tracking him. Saitama has also shown the ability to run down a building to save a piece of salmon he was having for lunch, and leap back up said building without bystanders noticing he had even done so. His speed is so impressive that he can even outpace the likes of Flashy Flash, easily dodging his sword swings, and later dodging Awakened Garou's attacks with ease. When kicked to the moon by Boros' attack, Saitama returned to Earth in mere moments, which shows that Saitama can even travel at sub-relativistic speeds. Ironically, despite his incredible reflexes and speed, he still has problems squashing a simple mosquito. :Afterimages: Saitama's speed allows him to create afterimages of himself. He first used this during his training bout with Genos. He was also able to create an infinite amount of afterimages during his fight with Speed-o'-Sound Sonic. :Immeasurable Dexterity: Saitama is capable of moving any of his limbs at extremely fast speeds without flinching, not stopping until his target is completely obliterated. This is seen when Saitama flawlessly whacks all moles on a Whack-A-Mole machine during the Hero Association exam. :Immeasurable Agility: Saitama has been shown to be perfect at dodging and able to perform highly acrobatic maneuvers. Saitama's reflexes render him flexible enough to move through the narrowest creeks and dodge attacks at the closest proximity. Saitama is also able to perform parkour, which he can couple with fighting movements, as shown in his flashbacks. Immense Stamina: Saitama has never been shown to tire out when fighting enemies. Even when unleashing a punch more powerful than a planet-destroying attack, Saitama showed no signs of fatigue. The only time in which Saitama was shown to be panting and out of breath, he recovered just seconds later. Immeasurable Senses: Saitama's senses are far beyond the human norm. He possesses impressively sharp hearing, being able to pick up on various chatter from bystanders a good distance away even while fighting monsters and the like. Saitama is also able to see in the dark, as he was able to spot a kid a great distance away during the night. His tracking capability is also astonishing, as he can concentrate on a fast-moving object for a long time and still not lose sight of it, as seen when he was the only person to see where Garou escaped to. Invulnerability: Saitama can withstand blows from extremely powerful beings such as Carnage Kabuto without suffering a single scratch or feeling any pain. When Genos created a huge, spherical blast of flame to kill Mosquito Girl's mosquitoes, Saitama remains standing right next to him completely unharmed, unperturbed and very dirty (though his clothes were burnt). He also survived being kicked to the moon by Boros in his fully powered state, and going from the Earth to the moon and back with little to no damage from leaving and entering the Earth's atmosphere (only his clothes were burnt). He even survived the harsh conditions of outer space unscathed during his brief time on the moon. It has been shown that, despite the dangers of holding one's breath in space, Saitama can do so with no negative effects on his body. Saitama also prefers to dodge or block attacks using edged weapons rather than take them head-on, as he sometimes does with strikes from fists or blunt objects. However, it is worth noting that Saitama sees mosquitoes as a potential weakness, preferring to hide from the mosquito swarm heading his way, rather than confront it, although he did not know that a monster was responsible for the swarm in the first place. :Psychic Immunity: Fubuki noted that Saitama is immune to any psychic attacks and very resistant to others due to his astonishing willpower. :It is noteworthy to know that his muscles merely "twitched" when Tatsumaki used her psychic powers on him and that she wasn't able to keep Saitama up in the air for more than a few seconds because he was "too heavy". Enhanced Lung Capacity: Although Saitama cannot breathe in space, he has considerable control over his breath. Even in outer space, Saitama manages to hold his breath effortlessly, and he even made a jump back to the Earth to the Moon in seconds with no signs of suffocation. Vacuum Adaptation: Saitama's body has been shown to survive the effects of a vacuum unscathed. Several factors like a lack of atmosphere are at play here, although Saitama was not affected by any of them. Temperature Immunity: Saitama is immune to all types of temperature-based attacks. In fact, he is immune to the effects of temperature in general. When Genos created a huge, spherical blast of flame to kill Mosquito Girl's mosquitoes, Saitama remained standing next to him unperturbed and completely unharmed (although his clothes were destroyed). Saitama was unharmed by the intense heat effects caused by atmospheric re-entry after being kicked to the moon by Boros. He has also been shown to be unaffected by Orochi's fire-based attacks in his ultimate form, which could crumble or even destroy a city, if not multiple. Saitama was also able to withstand the cold attack of the Dragon-level monster Withered Sprout. Pain Suppression: Before gaining his overwhelming power, Saitama was still able to suppress pain. Fighting Style Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Despite having no formal training, Saitama is a very proficient and adept hand-to-hand combatant, thanks to many fights with monsters and villains during his training, he's got a lot of fighting experience and developed a good deal of fighting skills. Due to his immeasurable power and boredom, he doesn't usually care about technique and makes use of flawed basic attacks. As Garou notes, most of his usual moves are wasted and lack finesse; however, once serious, Saitama becomes a very skilled and powerful fighter. Saitama mostly uses improvised fighting techniques to take down his enemies. His combat skills allowed him to defeat many criminals and monsters even before gaining his immeasurable power. His fighting styles are (unlike the likes of Garou, Bang, Bomb and Suiryu) quite simple, but solid when backed with his immeasurable power. He can easily read, counter and strike moves and techniques from fighters with far more experience and training than him. Even Suiryu (a skilled martial artist) commented on his fighting prowess during their fight, noting he had real fighting experience. He is also able to skillfully combine his superhuman abilities to overwhelm his opponents and even use the environment around him to his benefit. He also uses karate chops and grappling moves to take down villains he doesn't want to kill, or just to knock out people who pick on him. Improvisation: Saitama is very proficient with improvised weapons, such as when he killed his first monster by deftly using his tie to grab the monster's eye and tear out his intestines. He is proficient at improvising in general, whenever he can't solve a fight with a punch or directly can't punch his foe, he always comes with a solution with one way or another and uses very unique moves that are supported by his immeasurable power. Some of these instances are with Serious Headbutt and his Serious Table Flip. Extremely High Accuracy: '''Saitama seems to have almost perfect precision since anytime he focuses on a target, he always strikes it. In the opening of the first season, he is seen striking multiple enemies at once and hitting all of them at the same time. He is also able to turn a rock into a deadly projectile that hits its target, as shown when he killed Geryuganshoop. He had no trouble landing in the same spot on Boros' ship even though Boros' kick sent him to the moon, and the angle to return to Earth was extremely small, leaving very little room for error. '''Normal Series: Saitama's Normal Series consists of techniques in which he puts very little effort into attacking. Even though his attacks are loose in this style, most opponents tend to be finished off easily due to Saitama's extreme strength and speed. *'Consecutive Normal Punches:' (連続普通のパンチ, Renzoku Futsuu no Panchi) Saitama launches a volley of quick, single-handed punches from his right hand. These blows are powerful enough to blow strong or large body types apart into pieces. Depending on the power of the attack, this technique can occur in an instant. *'Normal Punch:' Saitama simply punches his opponent. Even though Saitama puts very little to no effort in his punch, it is still strong enough to kill almost every opponent, including Dragon-Level threats, blowing apart their bodies, crushing their skulls and bones or even beheading them. When facing humans however, Saitama holds back greatly, only using enough strength to knock them out. The shock wave from one of these punches was strong enough to tear apart one of the subterranean people (although this only happened in a dream of Saitama's). *'Two-Handed Consecutive Normal Punches:' (両手・連続普通のパンチ, Ryōte Renzoku Futsū no Panchi): Saitama launches a volley of quick punches from both hands instead of one. Serious Series (必殺マジシリーズ, Hissatsu Majishirīzu): In Serious Series, Saitama still attacks without putting in much effort. But Saitama's face looks more serious when he performs Serious Series attacks. * Serious Punch: (マジ殴り, Maji Naguri) Saitama throws an extremely powerful punch. The full extent of this attack is unknown, as it has never directly hit an opponent. It was so powerful that it completely negated Boros' Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon, a beam capable of wiping out an entire planet. The shock wave alone from the punch was powerful enough to part clouds on a global scale, as well as deliver the final fatal blow to Boros. The dying Boros also declared that Saitama's fatal attack on him was not even anywhere near Saitama's true power and that Saitama was still holding back. *'Serious Side Hops: '(マジ反復横とび, Maji Hanpukuyokotobi) Saitama hops from side-to-side rapidly. Doing so creates a multitude of afterimages in the form of a wall. He is able to walk forward while doing so, and the shock waves caused by it were enough to easily rip through Speed-o'-Sound Sonic's Ten Shadows Burial. *'Death Punch: '''Saitama throws a very fast and very powerful punch at his opponent, that is filled with the intent to kill. While performing the attack, for a moment, Saitama and his fist appear to become gigantic, his aura becomes visible and Saitama's opponent is forced to experience impending death while watching the punch hurl towards them, unable to do anything. The full extent of this punch has yet to be seen since Saitama has always stopped the attack before it could connect, but the shock wave caused by the punch was strong enough to blow a gigantic hole into a mountain and tear through the clouds above. It was first used in Saitama's practice bout against Genos. Others who have experienced it include Suiryu in the Super Fight Tournament. He also uses it on Flashy Flash after the ninja challenges him to a game of tag. '''Serious Table Flip:' (マジちゃぶ台返し, Maji Chabudai-Gaeshi) Saitama digs his fingers into the ground and flips a large amount of landmass thousands of meters into the air. He first used this technique against the Awakened Garou, to which the effect was so great that Garou's sense of gravity and balance was severely warped. Serious Headbutt: (マジ頭突き, Maji Zudzuki) Saitama headbutts his target. He uses this to counter a punch from Garou, destroying the latter's arm. Martial Arts: '''While Saitama is nowhere near as skilled as most martial artists, he seems to have some basic level of knowledge of some martial arts movements (a basic karate chop for example). Hoping to truly understand these fighting styles, he joined the 22nd Super Fight to witness other martial artists; after his fight with Suiryu, the latter asks him if he's truly understood the meaning behind martial arts, to which Saitama replies is about "cool movements". It is unclear if Saitama has gotten any skill in martial arts by this point, but he seems more interested in learning it. Miscellaneous Abilities '''Keen Perception: Saitama is amazingly good at reading people's fears and real motives with just a look, as well as the reason they are how they are. He proves this many times by reading people like Fubuki, Glasses, and Garou. Notably, he is the first to acknowledge the true thoughts and insecurities of the martial artist, as he realizes Garou doesn't actually want to become a monster, but rather a hero. He also quickly finds out about King's lie, but decides to keep it a secret. However, he is usually good at this only when he gets serious. Strong Teeth: '''In one of his fights with Sonic, the latter attacks him with a sword, which the caped baldy replies via biting and destroying said sword with no effort. '''Intimidation: '''While he doesn't seem particularly scary, those who know about his abilities show fear of him. Saitama can emit a "demonic aura", which makes his foes tremble and become pressured, as Sonic and Genos were left amazed and terrified by his aura. Saitama is able to invoke fear in those he dislikes or who bother him by merely threatening them. '''Indomitable Will: Saitama has been shown to possess incredible willpower. It is most evident in the flashback to his hero training regime. Even if he was in great pain, or could barely move, or vomited blood, he continued his training. Through sheer willpower and effort, he removed his natural Limiter. Saitama's willpower is also evident in his fight with Tatsumaki. Saitama's strength of will is directly connected to his psychic resistance. Tatsumaki, arguably the strongest esper on the planet, was unable to bend Saitama or lift him into space, exclaiming for the latter that he was "too heavy", although this was while she was injured. Hero Rating Saitama's rating determined by the Hero Association: Saitama's rating determined by Genos : Quotes *''"No monster is a match for him. He is the strongest hero." ''-Genos *''"If there would've been any evil that my master cannot defeat, humanity would've perished ages ago." ''-Genos *(To Marugori) "Having overwhelming power is boring as hell." *(To Genos, Dr. Genus and Carnage Kabuto) "The true power of us human beings is that we can change ourselves on our own." * (While jumping towards the meteor) "You're not... gonna fall... on my town!" *(To the Subterranean People) "I'm just a guy who's a hero for fun. I do not lose. And the surface... is guarded by me!" * (To Glasses) "Do you honestly think you won't get any stronger for the rest of your life? Instead of sitting around frustrated, it's better to keep on moving forward. I'm going now. Today's a special day in case you didn't know. The market's selling veggies at 30% off." *(To an opposing crowd) "Let me make one thing clear! I'm not working as a hero because I want you morons to admire me! I do it because I want to!" *(To Boros) "OK." *(To Boros) "You are still conscious? You really are strong." *(To King) "Is it true? All the rumors about your strength and fight history were a lie?" *(To King) "Just become strong." *(To Suiryu) "I'll give you some advice too. If your goal is to have fun, then it would be best if you don't become any stronger than you are now." *(To Fubuki after closing in on her) "You won't survive. You don't get what hero means. There's a lot of incredibly strong bad guys in the world. Those who oppose them are called heroes. '''Even if they are alone'. You, who gathers weaker subordinates to feel strong, won't make it. At this rate, you are gonna cry sooner or later. When a monster is stronger than you shows up, none of your subordinates will save you. Factions? Newbie crushing? Keeping your ranks? They have nothing to do with anything! Do not look down on heroes, you moron!" *(To Orochi) ''"Nope! Enough is enough! On the contrary, I have no interest in you whatsoever. What are you getting all excited by yourself now? I'm sorry, but I'm getting tired of hearing these self-introductions. King of these, the ancient weapon of that, the final evolution of something, sealed whatnot, whole universe whatever, so on and so forth. I've fought a ton of dudes like you, what's the big difference? All this stuff about ultimate life form... you'll end up getting one punched anyway. Let's go. But like I said, I'm not expecting anything." *(To Garou) "With that attack, I now know that you are sort of strong. I might even say very strong... but it's not clear." *(To Garou) "Really, Garou. So you did have an "image of an ideal hero" inside of you. I see now. I now understand what you wanted to do. Even though you said you wanted to be a "monster of absolute evil"... What you really wanted to be was a hero. You compromised and decided to be a monster. To bring about world peace, you took the easy route, thinking a monster's job was quicker and easier than a hero's. A monster role is simpler, after all, all you had to do was defeat heroes. It's perfect for someone with no confidence like you. BUT YOU CAN NEVER DEFEAT ME. Peace made by ruling the world with fear can't succeed as long as you can't defeat me. It will never work. It's absolutely impossible for you. Your compromised monster hobby! VS my serious hero hobby! Even if that's all I had, I still wouldn't lose! It was a mistake to lower the hurdle right before the goal. A half-assed objective can't succeed. But what about "next time?" What will you do next?" Trivia *Saitama's hero profile number is 03402. *Saitama is ranked 1st in the character popularity poll. **On the other hand, young Saitama is ranked 10th in the character popularity poll. *There have been many Mob Psycho 100 references in the One-Punch Man series (and vice versa): **Arataka Reigen of Mob Psycho 100 has Saitama as a background on his cellphone in chapter 9.5. **Shigeo Kageyama, better known as Mob, the protagonist of Mob Psycho 100, has a facial expression identical to that of Saitama himself. **Young Saitama is also seen wearing a Mob Psycho 1000000 shirt in 200 Yen. **Saitama has a Mob Psycho 100 manga on the floor near his futon in Paradise Group. **He has a cameo appearance in a dream sequence in chapter 80.5 of Mob Psycho 100. **The C-Class hero Strange Binding Shell has the same facial expression and hairstyle as Shigeo Kageyama, although this could be a coincidence. **Characters resembling Saitama and Genos appear in an episode of Mob Psycho 100's second season. *Near the beginning of the Manga's story, the color of Saitama's cape was red (House of Evolution Arc) but was later changed to white (Giant Meteor Arc). *His favorite food is hot pot. *According to Genos, Saitama's true potential does not lie within his appearance, but rather the way he did his best on training himself to become a true hero caused him to receive his super strength after three years of training. *Due to his unimpressive appearance, many enemies and allies tend to think that he is weak at first glance; only Carnage Kabuto, Boros, and Orochi could sense his real strength before engaging. *ONE came up with Saitama's rather simplistic design when thinking about how many "cool looking heroes there were." *Saitama's name is most likely derived from the Saitama Prefecture located in Japan, where ONE currently lives and first started drawing the series. *Saitama was working part-time in a convenience store before he became a hero. *As shown in some occasions, Saitama is quite stingy with money, in which he often tries to obtain foods in unconventional means, like hunting in the forest or even scavenging some parts of Mysterious Beings as food. *Saitama never stopped his training. *Murata states that if Saitama didn't hit the moon, Saitama would have simply blown in the opposite direction. But this is just his guess, for the specific answer you have to ask ONE. *Saitama still grows hair everywhere else on his body besides his head. *Saitama has a cameo appearance as a Senior Explorer (Alchemist) in Alchemia Story, a mobile game by Asobimo. He guides the player on how to create Synthesis Items later on while he brags about his feats. He even has a similar physical appearance in the game but with a huge difference in his eyes and clothes. *According to the databook: **What he likes is seaweed, Chinese cabbage, and new products of dubious value. *The hidden meaning behind Saitama's cactus is it remains unchanged no matter how it is taken care of. *Saitama's known class promotions: C-Class Rank 388 (Start) → C-Class Rank 342 (After solving the Sonic event) → C-Class Rank 5 (After solving the Meteor event) → C-Class Rank 2 (Before the Seafolk invasion event) → C-Class Rank 1 (after the Deep Sea King incident) → B-Class Rank 101 (Promoted to B-Class) → B-Class Rank 63 (At S-Class meeting) → B-Class Rank 33 (Between King and Garou introduction and after solving the Dark Matter Thieves' invasion) → B-Class Rank 7 (Before meeting Fubuki) → And finally after the Monster Association Arc: A-Class Rank 39 (Promoted to A-Class) References Navigation it:Saitama fr:Saitama pl:Saitama es:Saitama Category:Characters Category:Human Category:B-Class Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:C-Class